


K-K-K-Katie

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The Spaceflight Experience [4]
Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: 2008, 2009, Actor Fluff, F/M, brought to you by the Sentimental Songs of WWI Gang, dorks in love I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Dan is crushing on George. Rupert teases him with an old song.





	K-K-K-Katie

Daniel Radcliffe had a secret. It was one of the most stressful secrets of his young life. It was a secret he felt he couldn’t share with anyone. The secret? He was.....in love. With George,of all people!

Why? Simple. George could light up an entire room with her smile if she wanted to. Her hair was as dark as the chocolates his aunt used to hand feed him when he was sick. Her eyes were the happiest eyes he’d ever had the pleasure of looking at. And she treated everyone as a friend,even the coffee boys on the stage crew.

**September 5**

It took eight takes,but the ‘token of respect’ scene was down pat. Everyone lifted their wands into the air simultaneously,and the simulated Dark Mark dissipated in a gust of wind.

”Good job,everyone!”, David said over his coffee. Daniel caught up with Jessie outside a nearby food court.

”Is it true?

”Is what true?”, she asked innocently,arching her brows.

”That you and Devon went out.”

”Yeah. We saw _Meet Dave_ at the Gold Lion. It was hilarious. So,a little birdie told me you’ve got a crush on our dear little resident Greek?” Once again the arched brows.

**Author's Note:**

> Lauren Shotton is real enough. She played Pansy Parkinson in OoTP,and in this universe reprises that role in the later films.


End file.
